Moonlit Snow
by Once Among Wolves
Summary: Yuuki fails to notice Kaname behind her as she is thinking about how beautiful the moon is. He is thinking of something beautiful too, but it's not the moon... KanamexYuuki


**Kaname's P.O.V.**

I walked down the hallway to the headmasters office, my shoes making the same soft 'clacks' on the ground as they always did. He had called me right when I was leaving class with all the other Night Class students back to the Moon Dorms. _At least he let me get out of class first, that's new... I wonder if Yuuki will be there?_

While I was pondering the reasons why the headmaster had me come to his office, I realized that I was standing outside of it. I felt someones presence, but it was not the headmasters... but rather the person I wanted to see the most at the moment. I opened the door softly, and I peered in. Yuuki was sitting on the windowsill looking up at the moon. I couldn't help but stare at the sight.

Her auburn hair floated along with the slight breeze of the night, while the moonlight made her skin glow to a sweet pale. Her large round eyes were lost in the distance, the moons glow reflecting in the depths. It was lightly snowing, and the breeze blew some in, making Yuuki bat her long lashes as she sighed and closed the window. She turned around at finally noticed me.

"K-kaname!" she gasped quietly.

* * *

**Yuuki's P.O.V.**

Zero walked ahead of me as we were going across the campus grounds looking for Day Class students that might be trying to get a glimpse of the Night Class. It had only started to snow, and that made me shiver a little. _Why do we have to do this with this weather? No one can be out in this._ Zero, finally breaking his usual emo-silence, turned and said to me,

"Oh yeah, Yuuki, your idiot father wanted to see you after the Night Class go to their dorm"

That startled me. _What would the headmaster want after the Night Class got out? And, more importantly, what does it have to do with me? And... wait..._

"HEY! DON'T THEY GET OUT OF CLASS NOW?! ZERO!" I 'lightly' (big understatement) shrieked at him as I started to punch him in the gut. He just pushed me using his palm against my head. Same dumb tactic he used on me each time. _If only I was a little taller I would be able to easily knee him right in the-_

"Instead of punching me, how about you just go to the headmasters office so I can go sleep," he said simply, taking his hand away from my forehead, making me stumble forward a little. So then he just left, heading in the directions of the boys dormitory for the Day Class. _Yeah, just walk away and let me go all by myself to the headmasters office. At night. Tsk, he needs to learn how to be a gentleman, or he wont have any girlfriends till he is forty-five. Why would a girl like him in the first place? He doesn't even smile... maybe I should change it to fifty._

I smoothed my skirt down and started to sort of run/jog to the headmasters office, going along the outside of the building. Luckily for me, the window to his office was open still. I jumped into the tree next to it and climbed through the window. I turned around, letting my feet reach down to the wooden floor inside. I lifted my head up and stared out at the moon. The sight of it could take any ones breath away. There it sat, a full moon in the middle of a starless night sky, somehow glowing bright enough to even see shadows from the trees along the snow laden ground. Drifting out of the sky came more snow, little cold feathers, softly landing with the rest. Then a little breeze came in and blew some snow into my face. I blinked a few times as I sighed closing the window. _Such a beautiful sight..._

Then, I sensed a presence in the room behind me. It was such a familiar one too. I turned around and saw Kaname looking at me standing next to the door. Surprised, I gasped, "K-kaname!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kaname looked at Yuuki and walked up to her as she turned a slight red, making him grin a little. That made her only blush harder. She gulped and then finally managed to squeak, "Um... what are you doing here Kaname-sempai?"

He gently brushed a few strands of her hair and spoke in his velvet voice, "The headmaster wanted me to visit him after classes ended. And how about you?"

He leaned in on Yuuki, making her breath a little ragged. She said with a tiny voice, "He wanted me to come when the Night Class left for their Dorm... um, how long had you been standing here behind me?"

He chuckled lightly, music to Yuuki's ears, and said "Only a little while. Were you looking at the moon?"

"Yeah, the sight is just so beautiful."

"Yes, you are."

Yuuki looked up in time to see him leaning in and land his lips on hers. He slid his left arm around her waist and brought his right arm up to her head, holding her in that position. She blinked a few times, her face a red tomato, and then leaned into the kiss. She lifted her arms around his neck and held him there, not letting him go until they both needed air. Their lips broke apart, both breaths ragged this time. He held her, and whispered into her ear, "I love you Yuuki. Always have, and always will."

She whispered back with the same passion, " I love you too, Kaname. For the longest of time, I have loved you."

Both didn't notice the headmaster outside the door smiling like a moron. He turned around and walked down the hall, leaving the vampire and human be. Basking in their new bonded love as the moonlight lit up the newly fallen snow.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Ok, so this was my first story, and yeah, it's lame. Hopefully you liked it, but I... well, it's okay... just way to cheesy. So cheesy I can smell it radiating of my computer screen and keyboard. So de-lovely.**_


End file.
